


Unmasking the Blatant Truth

by BilaDiaAda



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bookshop, F/M, Fluff, Lecturer Kouen, Ren Hakutoku(mentioned), University student Hakuei, long conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilaDiaAda/pseuds/BilaDiaAda
Summary: Hakuei and Kouen bumping into each other in a bookstore and discovering something new about each other.Based on OTP prompt generator
Relationships: Ren Hakuei/Ren Kouen
Kudos: 5





	Unmasking the Blatant Truth

University life has taken a toll on Kouen’s spare time. 

Some time ago his job application at university was accepted. He finally becomes a full-time anthropology lecturer. A euphoric burst strucks him when he received the acceptance letter. He can fully dedicate himself to history now.

He really likes his work. Adventurous research and curious university student encourages him to do anything that he can in his work. Still, he needs some rest from the academical burden. Now is the day he can be temporarily freed from his job as a university lecturer. The holiday starts today, and he is free before the next research he proposed with the other lecturer.

He roamed around the city exploring side he doesn’t pay attention before.

Monday morning around the city is not that busy, at the time like this he can see flower shop that is covered with tons of various flowers. He intentionally walks slower at the near sight of the flower shop. The fragrant scent of Freesia tingle in around the air. He inhales deeply before walking further.

Walking alone without worrying about work hour today unexpectedly make him feel melancholic. He can feel the emotion of people around him, appreciating in the silence about the people doings. It feels peaceful.

He peeks at his watch.

_11\. a.m_

The sun is getting higher, now it is nearly at the peak of the day.

* * *

Kouen walks faster. He should go there as fast as he can. The midday sun in Tokyo’s summer can be frightening sometimes. Visiting his regular bookstore is his primary goal in today's outing for him

His regular bookstore is a bookstore at the side of this city provides collections of book from every subject he could imagine. Not that big compared to the store in the middle of the city, but it has a series of old books that are not sold at other places.

Genta at the door clank when he opened the door. Sounds of fans in use echoing sharply in the bookstore. The smell of an old wooden bookshelf come into his senses.

“Welcome to our store” The tall cashier warmly greets

Kouen nod at her as a reply

* * *

He wanders through the section of science books. He picked the introduction of neuroscience. He assesses the part 1 of the book. Learning that this subject trying to understand the biological basis of learning, perception, and consciousness, he can’t help but feel curious.

In his entire journey of being an anthropologist, he feels how hard it is to understand how humans can act in a certain situation; to describe a man action through exact science it is more than difficult. Kouen’s not saying it is impossible. He himself know that it is not even unreachable for his scoop. Kouen knew that human willpower is going to overcome that problem, but the heavy rocky path surely will await.

Grabbing the book he read, he continues to check on history section.

* * *

A black-haired woman squats there examining the bottom shelf of what looks like a history of world war 2 books.

That long hair with a white dress and pink outer —she looks like someone familiar—

“Hakuei?!”

The said woman immediately looked at the direction of his voice.

“Oh… Kouen san?”

“What a coincidence to meet you there,” She stands up

Offering handshake; she smiled at Kouen.

Kouen reciprocates the handshake.

“Long time no see Kouen-san, nice to see you” She said that with a bright smile

“Hmm, nice to see you too”

“Aren’t you still cold as usual, Kouen-san. I don’t really think it suits you though, ” A slight chuckle coming from Hakuei

“Even I do think so, but changing my persona now would only lead me to a mockery” Kouen replied

“Aha ha. You’re saying something funny just now, Kouen-san. It suits you more” She still replies with a smile

“By the way Kouen-san… I heard from my father you’re accepted to teach full-time at University. Congratulations!. You’re such a pro at your subject “

Kouen felt a sudden brush of proud slipped into his chest

“Uncle Hakutoku, he talked about me?”

Kouen is unsure

“Yep he did, he is proud of your achievement” An honest exclamation coming from Hakuei

“I’m not that good as Uncle. I’m just a nerd of history”

“Haha, you know, back then I think it is pretty unusual for you to pursue history of anthropology. I always think you are a kind of man with an enormous sign of taking ambition in business or government”

“You are excelling in physical and academical forte, any way will be easily paved if you are the one who choose it. If it is not intruding on you, may I ask why are you taking it instead of another course?” Hakuei continues

Kouen thinks for a moment.

“I guess it is just because I like it. I never considered pursue another course of program though”

“In the end I’m just a big nerd craving for understanding in how civilization moved”

Hakuei burst out a brief laugh

“You’re interesting person Kouen-san. I thought you would answer something like it can be a preparation for future planning of government. My mind still only think about you being in the government. Commands other people to do something”

“… but, I guess I’am wrong” Her smile blooms slowly

“ World is full of mystery. One can’t expect to expertise in all of knowledge field exist in the history of mankind. By that fact, I chose anthropology. I want to know how people in the past think. They pave the dynamic of people in the present. Isn’t learning from the past the best way to expect any upcoming misfortunate event ?.—

In short… I just want to know the world truth and living my life grasping that truth” Kouen answered

“… That… sounds more like you Kouen-san”

A smile come from new understanding appeared In Hakuei’s face

For a moment Kouen mind got startled seeing the curve of the woman lips.

* * *

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” Kouen is asking Hakuei.

“Oh, me!?. I’m looking for world war 2 books there, lately I crave something to read about near modern war record”

“Is that related to your course now?” Kouen asked.

“Pretty much so I guess”

“Should I’m not wrong, you took government administration as your course right ?, Did they put the history lesson?

“Yes, I took that course. They put history in my curriculum, I’m here to search for more material”

“I see-”

“Because they didn’t teach you everything in class right. I’m here to see another comparison. Reading old written books from Japan, reading the newly written book, and also a history book written from another country. Some parts could be inconsistent, compare the fact from several sources and deciding which one is the accurate statement is challenging isn’t it ?” Hakuei continues boldly.

“You are definitely right. Old book sometime hides some part of the truth. Finding the new truth from a new written book sometime felt ridiculous how could they cover it before. Tracking what part they hid and conclude the reason they hide it also fun,” Kouen smirked and exhale lightly.

“People who worked in government must be able to view perspective from any point existed, must government people not able to do this, I can only see doom in the system” Hakuei smiles faintly

“And in the reality lot of them are blind. The entire system is corrupted, how should that be fixed?”

“Then I just should be stronger than people who corrupt the system to fix it”

“That is brave, are you not just some naïve youngling out there ?” Kouen asked with a little sinistical tone.

“Excellent performance on study

“Applaudable skill of public speaking “

“Political view that is heavily focused on citizen prosperity “

“A sharp mind that is able to grasp any problem and come with the best solution”

“I’m working to be a person with those qualities. I’m sure is naïve and a youngling, but with a clear grasp of what I want to be” Hakuei smiles softly

“That is what I call naïve. Everyone knows that having good connections is the easiest; if not the only way to enter the government-related professions. Are you sure you won’t use it?. Doing government work seems like a cunning trick isn’t it?

Kouen is trying to shake Hakuei’s answer

“That—will also be a big part in my journey . I won’t hesitate to use every link I have even if that means lot of people will only see me as a daughter from the mayor of Tokyo at first. Belittlement will come, but… One’s capability will be acknowledged”

“Beside… using connection you gain isn’t illegal nor bad right ?. utilize every chance you got is also a skill” Hakuei laughs softly

“Some people are not given with a connection from their family, you still don’t answer my question about whether or not it is cunning. How come having networks in government is a must doesn’t count as cunning?” 

“Surely it is unfair. A lot of unfairness in government exists and I’m trying to change it.”

“Fully avoiding any unfairness in the governance system is also the wrong step. Yes, to enter this field well you must plunge yourself in a pool of ‘cunning’ requirements, but passing those cunning requirements is needed to let yourself accesses a broader chance of fixing that cunning system. By that sense, I guess it is only a minor price to pay for salvation” Hakuei chuckled.

“And also… The good connection may let you enter this field, not to let you thrive in this work — to have the power to protect people, I should thrive, having only networks won’t do me good. Having the proper skillset and capabilities is the dead-end to let have that much power and trust… Now I’m working to be that kind of person” She answered with staggering confidence.

An impressed smile appears lightly in Kouen’s face

“I didn’t expect that side coming from you…”

“I knew that you have that bold side but never does it crosses my mind that you are this bold… and with that guts. I thought of you as people who seek a way in their life in taking care of others… like a teacher?. Students must love a pacifist teacher”

“Haha, actually, I thought so too. Being a teacher is not unthinkable for me, that is a really fulfilling profession.

“Back then I ask myself; what can I do with what I’m capable of, what can I do with what I already have that will lead me to protect wider people, and so… working in government is what I want to do. There has been a lack of youngling in this kind of job. I hope a pacifist person will bring a fresh wind to blow the dust away.” Hakuei replied.

Kouen finally lets out his smile. Knowing something new from Hakuei gave him a joy in his heart. 

“Aah, I guess I was wrong about you. That makes us tie”

Kouen glances at Hakuei

“Agreed” Hakuei nods

A brief laugh coming from both of them, albeit it’s more likely to be a series of nose exhale coming from Kouen.

* * *

“Do you have any plan after this ?” Kouen calmly asked

“I’m thinking of eating curry as lunch, I’m craving for something fulfilling and spicy”

“Oh, curry sounds good… Want to come to the restaurant together ?”

“I thought you would never ask first!. Of course, I want to. Let’s go together, Kouen-san”

“...but first… Help me choose between these books… will you?” Hakuei asked slowly.

“Sure, what kind of book do you want?” Kouen examines the bottom part of the bookshelf which Hakuei points toward.

A bright expression appeared in Hakuei’s face. Kouen’s face toned softened. 

Light conversation then can be heard from a certain aisle in a side-city bookstore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, It is my first work I published for Enei. I use the suffix "-san" for Kouen unlike the normal "-dono" Hakuei uses because I think it is not suitable for modern settings in this story. -san is widely used whether "-dono" is rarely used now. should I use "-sama", Kouen is not in a position that Hakuei needs to call him with that highly respected manner.  
> Thank you for reading my work, I hope you guys enjoy this story


End file.
